


"So...What's It Like?"

by milkyuu



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: First Time, M/M, Rimming, just a couple dude being guys, just a couple guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Bing has an incredible sense of curiosity programmed in him, one that sparks up when Chase brings up the idea of sex.[ reuploaded from my side blog, ghost-succ!! ]





	"So...What's It Like?"

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning, this fic contains rimming, soft dirty talk, and a dude having sex with his bro-bot. if that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> LONG TIME, NO SEE, AO3, I RETURN FROM THE WAR WITH MORE SMUT.

It was awkward.

Bing had come to Chase with a simple question – one that made Chase blush to the tip of his ears. Stuttering as he explained exactly what the hell a rimjob was, and from there what the hell oral sex was. Poor Bing, whatever bastard had programmed him left out sex.

Then again, why hadn’t the robot looked it up himself?

“Can we try it? J…Just as bros! Ya know? I…I wanna know what to do if I get with some hot chick or dude!”

Ah, curse whatever poor bastard has programmed incredible curiosity into Bing as well.

***

“I’m surprised you have a dick,” Chase kissed Bing’s lower back, “no offense, bruh.”

“Uh, none taken? It doesn’t do much, my sensors say it’s for pleasure.”

Chase chuckled and kissed above his would-be tailbone. Bing on all fours, cheeks spread to expose the pink ring of muscle. Quivering as his dick hung in between his legs. Yellow stripes of light around the head.

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Chase sighed, “hold still, okay? Let me know if you wanna–”

“Terminate the request?”

“Is that robo talk for stop?”

“…yes?”

Chase laughed. Oh, if only Stacy could see him now, jerking his cock as he eats out some poor curious robot. Pre cum around his thick head as he kissed above said robot’s hole.

Actually, for the sake of his custody battle, he was glad she wasn’t seeing him.

***

“Oh…oh FUCK!”

Bing shook under Chase’s grip on his hips, tongue inside him. Thrusting in and out as his facial hair tickled him. Moving his own hips back to drive Chase deeper in. His notifications about a release coming soon. His mental health status was a vibrant green; some emotion called ‘horny’ blinking back at him.

“Shh, enjoy it, babe.”

“K-keep d-d-doing that!” He shrieked. Body shivering as Chase’s hands wrapped around his cock. Self lubrication being applied to make this whole…sex? Yeah, this whole sex thing easier.

Who was Chase to deny his friend pleasure? And God, did he need to let off some steam himself. His tongue returning back into Bing as he moaned and moved. In and out, gentle as can be. His own cock throbbing as Bing cried out.

“Fuck, Chase! Oh, fuck, please do anything – m-make it feel better!”

***

Chase’s mouth hung open as he smiled and thrust in deep. Was Bing made for this? What kind of robot had self lubrication on his dick and entrance? Or vibrated around his cock as he set a fast pace.

“Oh my /fucking/ God! Oh f-faster, please!” Bing cried, clenching around Chase’s length. Holding onto the bedsheets, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as Chase hit…whatever the fuck that was.

“There! Oh, yes, oh fuck yes!”

“Bing, fuck, you feel amazin’ 'round me,” Chase groaned, “god you look so fucking sexy under me, taking my whole cock in you – moaning my name like I own ya–” he blushed. God, did his accent come out when he was close.

“I feel weird, d-don’t stop–don’t you dare fucking stop, Chase,” the robot huffed. Shaking, glitching, voice out of control as he grabbed his cock. Jerking as fast as he could, moving back to meet his friend’s thrusts.

“Gonna cum – oh fuck, oh fuck, f-fuck!”

And just like that, the heat once pooled in Chase’s belly snapped. Spreading out into his body as he buried himself deep inside Bing. Panting, tugging the robot close as his came straight into the condom he wore.

Bing didn’t give any warning other than a cry. His cum spurting under into the sheets below. Screaming out every possible curse he had in his vocabulary. Holding Chase in place as he arched his back.

The yellow and black notification blinked on as he continued to cum.

'SEXUAL NEEDS SATISFIED – EMOTIONAL LEVELS AT MAXIMUM, RECHARGE NEEDED AS SOON AS POSSIBLE’

***

“T..That was amazing, holy shit–”

“Right?” Chase laughed, “it’s the best thing, dude.”

“I, erm…Chase?”

“Yeah?” he replied. Bing wrapped around his chest, the two resting together. The green haired ego sipping water as he calmed down. God, it’s been /two whole years/ since he’s had sex. Since Stacy left. Since he joined this weird little organization of people who looked like him.

The robot resting at his side was nice to confide and comfort in. Even in these circumstances.

“I was just looking up about this sex thing. I…I think I’m pregnant–”

“…Bing, are you a human and have a womb, uterus, or birth canal?”

Chase laughed as Bing’s processors picked up. Whirling about as he searched for his answers.

“Nope!”

“Then you’re not pregnant.”

“Oh! Oh, thank God. I was looking up pregnancy and whew, do you humans have it hard.”

Chase cuddled him close. Smiling as he took in his scent of copper and cinnamon. Happy as can be with Bing. Happier than he ever was with Stacy, who threw him out of bed the moment they were finished.

…is this love?

“Tell me about it, bruh,” he finally replied as Bing kissed his cheek.

“I’m gonna recharge. See ya in about 4 hours, love you bro.”

“…I love you too, dude.”


End file.
